The Batfamily
by geekygirl129
Summary: This is an introduction to the Batfamily that I will be using in most of my fanfics. It is now a story. It isn't on a time line it just kind of skips around.
1. Intro

Hi! This isn't really a story it's just an introduction to the batfam. The characters all have names of the original bat family but they are nothing like the original. (I don't own Batman or Young Justice.)In my Batfamily fanfics Mary Greyson was married to Bruce Wayne. She did Acrobats and so did Richard but Mary fell (Mary was Batwoman). So basically all of the characters are Bruce's birth children.(ages will be changed)

Richard John Wayne

Birthday: December 1st 2002

Age: 12

Became Robin: When he was 8

Best Friends: Wally West, Roy Harper

Nicknames: Dick, Dickie, Boy Blunder, Boy Wonder, Baby Bird

Hair: Black Eyes: crystal Blue

Richard became Robin after his mother was murdered while they were doing acrobats. He attends Gotham Academy and is in 9th grade (He skipped 2 years). Richard is a mathlete and is also the second best hacker in the batfam Bruce being the first. Richard chose Robin for his superhero name because his mother used to call him that when he was little. Is a member of Young Justice. He is the youngest member of the Batfamily. He likes to take the prefixes or suffixes off words. (asterous etc.)

Barbara Wayne

Birthday: March 6th 2000

Age: 14

Became Batgirl: 10

Best Friend: Bette

Nicknames: Babs

Hair: Red Eyes: Brown

Barbara became Batgirl to help find the man who killed her mother. She attends Gotham Academy and is in 9th grade, she is good at all subjects except History. Barbara chose Batgirl as her name because her mother was Batwoman and since she looks almost exactly like her mother she wanted to have her name similar. Barbara refused the offer to join Young Justice when Bruce offered it to her because she didn't want to give up Gymnastics and if she accepted she would not have been able to attend gymnastics.

Stephanie Wayne

Birthday: January 20th 1999

Age: 15

Became Spoiler: when she was 10

Best Friend: Lizzie, James (deceased)

Nicknames: Stephie, Steph, Steph the Spoiler

Hair: Blonde Eyes: Brown

Stephanie became Spoiler after 4 months of begging her parents. She wanted to help make Gotham safer after her best friend James was is in 10th grade at Gotham Academy, she does good in school except for math (she is terrible with numbers). She always thought she was adopted because she is the only one with blonde hair but when she met her mother's sister who has blonde hair she realized she wasn't. Her favorite thing to do is swim, the Wayne manor has an indoor pool just for her.

Jason Peter Wayne

Birthday: September 18th 1996

Age: 17

Became Red Hood: 11

Best friend: Thomas

Nicknames: Jay, Hood

Hair: Black Eyes: Brown

Jason ignored his parents and snuck out as Red Hood and defeated two face alone. His parent were mad but eventually they agreed to let him keep fighting. Jason doesn't like school and prefers to skip. He still gets okay grades. He prefers being alone, and has anger issues but if you mess with his family he will kick your butt!

Damien Wayne

Birthday: September 18th 1996

Age: 17

Became Nightwing: 11

Best Friend: Jessie

Nicknames: Dami, Wing, Night

Hair: Black Eyes: Blue

Damien became Nightwing after his parents agreed to let his twin (Jason) become Red Hood. Damien goes to Gotham academy just like his siblings and he makes awesome grades like Richard. He and Richard are the only two of the Wayne kids who have blue eyes.

Cassidy Wayne

Birthday: June 18th 1993

Age: 20

Became Black Bat: 12

Nicknames: Cassy, Cass, Bat

Hair: Black Hair: Brown

Cassidy being the oldest became Black bat the same day as Damien and Jason because Bruce told her it was too dangerous. She is going to college in New York for crime fighting. She is the oldest bat sibling. Cassidy does not approve of Richard being on a team of "untrained sidekicks" as she called them. She refused to talk to Bruce for 3 months after he allowed Richard to join but after the team saved him she agreed they are ok.


	2. Intros 2

Hey this isn't really a chapter I just wanted to add Tim to the story. The reason he wasn't there originally was because I'm not good at portraying him. But Sairy13 helped me figure it out so here is his introduction. (PS Sairy13 has some awesome fanfics) Tim isn't going to be red Robin cause that was Richard's nickname given to him by his mom so Tim will be Red X from young justice.

Timothy Jackson Wayne

Birthday: August 1st 1997

Age: 16

Became Red X: 10

Best Friend: Alan

Nicknames: Tim, Timmy, X, and Red

Hair: Black Eyes: Brown

Timothy is a lot like Damien. He goes to Gotham Academy and gets good grades like Richard.

Timothy became Red X the same day as Damien, Jason, and Cassidy. He prefers to think about a situation instead of rushing in to a battle. Timothy fights lot better with a Bo staph than with his fists.

He normally very calm and quiet but if you mess with Richard or Barbra he will beat you to a pulp.


	3. Home Front

Here is the 3rd chapter of The Batfamily

This chapter is based after what happened in Young Justice season one episode 12 Home Front.

Ok on to the story (I don't own Young Justice or Batman)

* * *

><p>(In the Batcave)<p>

"Are you alright?" Batman asked as soon as they walked through the Zeta beam. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Robin lied.

"Richard. You almost died!" Said Batman while he took off his cowl becoming Bruce Wayne. "Now don't lie to me Dickie." Bruce said. "I said im FINE!" Richard said, he threw his mask on the floor and ran up to the manor.

(In the manor)

Dick didn't want to talk about what happened, it scared him so he ran to his room. While he was running he was thinking about what happened and he silently started crying. Besides falling drowning was one of his biggest fears. He didn't see Jason standing at the top of the stairs so when he ran up them he ran into Jason and fell back onto the floor. "Hey Birdie are you ok, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Jason asked offering Dick a hand. Dick just ignored him and started heading to his room. "Dickie? Are you ok?" "Leave me alone! I don't want to talk about it!" Richard yelled as he slammed his door.

'What was that all about? I'll go ask Dad.' Jason thought.

(Batcave)

"Hey Dad whats wrong with Dick? He was all upset and when I asked him he yelled at me?" Jason asked when he came down stairs. "When he was at the cave with the team some of "Red Tornadoes family" as they called them attacked the cave, they put Kid Flash and Superboy in some kind of indestructible bonds, Miss Martian and Klauder were trapped in a cage of fire. Robin and Artemis were trying to stop them but they caught robin and put him in a funnel of water. He almost drowned." Bruce said. "WHAT! That's why he's so upset have you tried talking to him?" Asked Jason. "Yes he just ran to his room, Im going to check on him." Bruce said as he got up ad headed up stairs.

When Bruce came to Richard's door he tried to open it but it was locked. When he heard crying he just picked the lock.

"Dick?" he looked around the room and saw his son curled up under the blankets on his bed. He went over and sat down on the side of the bed. "Come on Dickie its ok." He said as he uncovered Richard's head. Bruce pulled Dick into a hug, as soon as he was in his dad's arms Richard broke down. He started sobbing into his dad's chest. The whole time he was crying Bruce was rocking back and forth slightly and rubbing circles in Dick's back. After a few minutes Dick's breath evened out and he fell asleep. Bruce laid him down on his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. He kissed the top of Richard's head "Good night Dickie I love you." Then he left the room. "Love you to Daddy."


	4. Ace

I was watching Krypto the Superdog on my laptop at like 4am yesterday, and it got me thinking I should write a story that shows how Batman got Ace the Bathound. So here you go! (I don't own any of the characters)

* * *

><p>Alfred walked into the batcave to see a VERY big dog sitting next to Richard. "Master Richard? Why is there a dog in the bat cave?"<p>

"He followed me home! Can I keep him?" Richard asked using his puppy eyes which not even Batman could say no to. "I will ask Master Bruce. Until then please keep him outside. I have already cleaned the cave and do not wish to do it again."

"Master Bruce Master Richard has something he wishes to ask you." Alfred said as he entered Bruce's office. "Alright I'm almost done here tell him I'll talk to him in a few." Bruce said not looking up from the paper he was working on "Sir I think this is a matter of upmost urgency" Alfred replied thinking of the gigantic black dog. "Ok I'm going." Bruce said as he put down his pen and left his office. He followed the sound of laughter. When he went outside he saw Richard, Barbra, Stephanie, and an enormous black dog playing with a Batman ball. "I hate to ruin your fun but, where did the dog come from and why is he out here?" Bruce asked. Stephanie and Barbra looked nervous but Dick launched right in. "He followed me home, Daddy can we keep him?" Dick asked using the puppy eyes Barbra and Stephanie joined in thinking about how fun it would be to have a dog. Looking at his three youngest kids Bruce sighed. "Fine, But keep him out of my office." Bruce said and he couldn't help but smile when he heard a chorus of excited thankyous.

"Hear that Ace! Your part of the family now!"

Dick was in the living room doing homework with Ace, Barbra, and Stephanie when Tim and Cass walked in. "I still say that Joker is worse than Twofaced." Tim said as he and Cass went into the living room. "Yeah well… where did the dog come from?!" Cass asked when she spotted the large black dog lying next to Dick. "Ace is our new dog he followed me home! And Daddy let me keep him!" Dick exclaimed happily. "Okay." Cass said then she headed to the kitchen to get a snack. "Sweet we got a dog!" Tim exclaimed as he sat next to Ace and started rubbing his belly.

About twenty minutes later Jason and Damien came in the room. "Sweet who brought home the dog?" Jason asked as he went over and rubbed the dog on the head. "Yeah and does dad know about this cause last time I can home and found out we had a new pet Dad almost had a horse, but he didn't need to their was one in his office!" Damien exclaimed. "Ace followed me home! Daddy said we can keep him as long as he doesn't go in his office!" Dick said "okay cool." Damien replied.

Around 2 am when Bruce got home from patrol he saw all of his children asleep in the living room. Jason was asleep laying against Damien's leg who was laying back against the love seat with Tim asleep with his head on Damien's lap. Then Stephanie and Barbra were spread out on opposite ends of the couch while Dick as asleep on the floor using Ace as a pillow. All in all it was the cutest sight Bruce had ever seen. He hadn't seen all of his kids sleeping together since before Mary died. Maybe having a dog was a good thing.

* * *

><p>Ok its like 1 in the morning but I have had this idea ALL day but I was to busy to write it. And when I finally got it done I closed Microsoft and realized I forgot to save my progress so I had to start over! Anyway couldn't figure out ho to end it but oh well here it is hope you like. Please review. Thank -Geekygirl129<p> 


	5. Anniversary

This was on my old flash drive I found earlier and I was really excited to put it as the next chapter. Anyway I don't own

Young Justice or any of its characters. So yeah enjoy.

Mt. Justice was very quiet considering everyone who had stayed overnight which included Megan, Conner, Wally, and Robin. Wally was in the kitchen having a midnight snack. Megan was sleeping. And Conner was watching the static of his TV in his room. While Robin was trying to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he saw his mom fall to her death. Normally on the anniversary of his mom's death he would be at the manor with Bruce and his siblings. But this time Bruce had a very important meeting to go to. So Robin was staying at Mt. Justice and his siblings were at friend's houses. After an hour of trying but failing to go to sleep Robin decided to go and sit in the living room and watch TV for a while. So he got up and brought his blanket with him and went and sat on the couch. He turned on the TV and turned the volume down so he could barely hear it so as not to wake anyone up. But what Robin say made him start crying. On the TV was the video that was taken the day he lost his mom. And they were playing it. So robin pulled his blanket around him and started crying silently. Then Wally came in. "Hey Rob what are you doing up? Ohh." Wally said happily until he looked at the TV and then to the crying robin. He flashed over to his best friend and sat next to him and pulled Robin into a hug. "Shh it's ok Dickie." Wally said as he rubbed circles in robin's back. "Why aren't you at home?" Wally asked. "Bruce has a meeting so he wasn't there and Alfred is in England." Robin replied sadly. "Well I'm still here and I can help." Wally said. Robin went to dry his eyes which caused the mask to fall off revealing shocking blue eyes. "I miss her Wally." Robin cried. "I know Dickie I know." Wally replied. After ten minutes they both fell asleep. Bruce had been watching from his laptop. And he was glad that he allowed Robin to tell Wally and Roy his identity. Because he knew when he couldn't be there to comfort Dick that his friends would be.

Hope you liked it! If anyone has any ideas or a character you want to see leave a comment. BYE!


	6. Artemis to the rescue

Hey Sairey13 gave me this idea a little while ago I had said I was going to do a friendship bonding chapter between Artemis and Barbara and this was her idea. I hope you like it and thanks Sairey13 for the idea.

* * *

><p>"Hey Wayne! You got my homework?" brad the captain of the football team asked as he came up to Richard at his locker. "No and Im not doing it I have my own work to deal with." Richard said as he closed his locker and was about to walk away, when Brad grabbed his arm and slammed him into the locker. "Listen here nerd your gonna do my history essay or im gonna break your face!" "Hey! Leave him alone!" Said a girl with long blonde hair as she came into the hallway. "Aww look nerd some girl is here to help you. Yeah right I could beat you up in 3 seconds flat. Your just a girl." Brad said mockingly. "Oh yeah how about this." She punched Brad making him drop Richard on the ground causing him to hit his head. "What is going on out here?' asked a teacher as she came into the hall. "Mrs. Vixen, Brad was bullying this kid." Artemis said. "Thank you dear. Come with me Brad we are going to the office." She said as she led Brad out of the hallway. "This isn't over twerp!" He called<p>

"Hey you ok?" Artemis asked Richard. "Yeah I just hit my head I will be fine thanks for the help." Richard said as he stood up. "No problem. Im Artemis by the way. Im new." "Cool Im Richard." Richard said as he shook Artemis' hand. Just then a red head came running down the hall. "Dick are you ok? Mrs. Vixen told me what happened!" Barbara asked as she ran over to her little brother and looked him over to make shore he was ok. "Yeah Babs im ok thanks to Artemis she helped me out." Richard said. "oh hi Im Barbara. Thanks for helping my brother." "No prob." "Well I have to get to math class. Thanks again Artemis see you around." Richard said as he left. "Hey your new right?" "Yeah" Artemis said "Ill show you around it's the least I can do." Barbara said. "Cool thanks Artemis replied. "Whatever Brad is lucky I wasn't here I would have punched him in the face." Barbara said. "Oh I already did." Artemis replied. "I like the way you think. I think this is the beginning of an amazing friendship." Barbara said as she and Artemis left.

* * *

><p>I was going to do chapters this week but I had to work Friday night. And I had Kami-con today, so I was really busy. I hope you liked it review please. And again I am taking suggestions.<p> 


	7. A Quiet Evenning

Hey sorry it's been so long I have been really busy with school and our internet stinks :P. (Plus I may or may not have had a small case of writers block) Anyway -_- I came up with this a little while ago hope you like! :D (I don't own anything)

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

: Noises:

* * *

><p>'Ahh finally some peace! Cassidy, Damien, Jason, and Tim are on a school trip. Stephanie is at a friend's, Barbara is at Artemis' and Richard is at Oliver's house with Wally and Roy. Poor Queen he has no clue what he signed his self-up for' Bruce thought as he walked through the halls of Wayne Manor.<p>

: Beep Beep: Beep Beep: "Hello Oliver. How is everything (Bruce HELP me! Wally and Roy are jumping off the walls and Richard is hanging on the chandelier!) Well that took less time than I expected. It took Barry a whole hour to call. (Shut up and help me!) Okay okay just don't give them any more candy and they should be good. Bye now (NO WAIT)" Bruce hung up and put his phone on silent.

(An hour later)

Bruce is sitting in the living room reading a book "Hi Dad!" Richard said as he ran into the room "Richard I thought you were staying at Queen's?" Bruce asked "Oh he sent us home. I'm going to go play with Ace!" Richard said as he ran outside with Ace at his heels. "Sup dad" "Jason, Damien, Tim. Weren't you on a field trip?" Bruce asked starting to realize that his quiet night wouldn't be so quiet anymore. "Jason blew up the campground so they sent us home." Damien said already heading upstairs with Tim following so he didn't get left behind to get in trouble like Jason. "You did what!" "Well what did they expect I mean seriously if they give me a flare gun im not just going to waste the opportunity! Plus they should have learned their lessons after what happened last time." Jason replied with a shrug. "Jason you're grounded for two weeks." 'k oh and Cass told me to tell you that she will be home late cause she has to bring her group of kids to their houses." Jason said as he left the room. "Hey dad Babs and I are home Artemis got sick so her mom sent us home" Stephanie said as she and Barbara went upstairs.

'So much for my quiet evening."

* * *

><p>What did you think? I hope you liked it! :D I am still taking ideas so if anyone has an idea or wants to see a specific character just leave it in a review! Bye ^-^<p> 


	8. Watching the Waynes pt1

Hey sorry its been forever but I had a major case of writers block. I don't own young justice, Batman, or anything else that might be mentioned :D! (Might be two parts)

* * *

><p>Watching the Waynes<p>

_Batman 01_ the zeta beam announced the arrival of the dark night. "Team report to missions room" Batman said in his usual deep voice. "Yes finally its so boring waiting around!" Kid Flash said as he raced into the room. "shut up kid idiot or we will never here what he has to say!" Artemis said as she slapped wally behind the head. "Have any of you heard of Bruce Wayne?" Batman asked the team once they were all in the room. "Yeah doesn't he live in Gothem?" Robin asked playing dumb hoping that his dad wasn't going to do what he thought he was. "Yes he does the Joker has eskaped and has threatened Mr. Wayne's children." "why would anyone go after kids?" Meagan asked "Sycos" Robin said "yes anyway mr. Wayne has 7 children the oldest four are out of town, so you will only be watching Stephanie, Barbara, and Richard Wayne." Batman said " So were babysitting some spoiled brats?" Conner asked not liking that the league left them on babysitting duty. "Yes"

Back at the manor.

"What! We can handle our selves we don't need babysitters!" Stephanie yelled when she heard the news. "Its for your own safety since I will be with the league I wont be able to make sure your safe" Bruce told his three very angry kids. "Fine but you owe us" Barbara said. "Alright. Be good for them you three and Richard don't tell them anything! I love you ill be back tomorrow." Bruce said giving them hugs as he hoped in the batmobile.

"Are you two thinking what I thinking?" Dick asked his sisters. "If you mean show them what spoiled brats we can be? Then no Dad said be good and he would ground us or life if we did that!" Barbara said crossing her arms. "Im with Babs" "Fine!" DING DONG

"I got it!" Richard said as he did a flip and landed in front of the door. "Hi you must be Young Justice Im Richard but I go by Dick." Dick said as he let the team in. "Hello Richard Im Aqualad and this is Kidflash, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Superboy." Klauder gestured to the team. "I know who you are. These are my sisters, The blonde that is obsessed with her appearance is Stephanie, but we call her Steph. And the redhead that is currently watching some crime show is Barbara but I call her Babs!" Dick said to the team. "Why you little!" Steph launched her self at dick and wrestled him to the ground. "I am not obsessed with how I look!" "STOP! I will call dad and he will be so mad if we scare away the people who are supposed to protect us!" As the kids argued Young Justice were wondering what they signed up for.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? I might make this a two part but im not sure. Hope you liked it and to make up for my horrible update time here are some cookies (;;) (;;) (;;) (;;)!<p> 


	9. Watching the Waynes pt2

Here is part two! Hope you like it ^-^ (I don't own Young justice or NCIS)

* * *

><p>As the kids fought, the team wondered what they signed themselves up for<p>

"STOP!" Artemis yelled after they had been arguing for ten minuets. "Seriously you three have arguing for ten minutes so shut-up!" "Sorry" Barbara, Stephanie, and Dick said together. "Thankyou Artemis. Now what do you three normally do?" Aqualad asked after everything calmed down. "Well normally I am doing homework till late or watching NCIS on TV, Steph is usually talking to her friends or at the mall, and Dick is either planning pranks, doing acrobats, or hanging out with Ace or dad." Barbara said. "I know Miss Martian, Artemis do you want to do makeovers!" Stephanie asked excitedly. "Yes that would be so fun!" Meagan says. "Nah ill watch NCIS with Barbara." "Kk" Stephanie and Meagan ran upstairs talking. Wally leaned over and whispered into dick ear, "Hey Dick you want to help me play some pranks on the team?" "Yes! Let's go!" Richard grab Wally and they ran upstairs to plan. "Well superboy looks like we will have to look out for any sign of pranks." Klauder said.

(A few hours later everyone was asleep in the living room.){Time laps till next day when Bruce gets home}

"Daddy!" Dick yelled and talked his dad. "Hey Dickie. Hey girls how was last night?" He asked seeing as Wally was wet head to toe, Artemis' Bow was pink, Superboy had an annoyed expression, and Klauder had a marker mustache. Meagan was the only one unharmed but then again she could have easily gotten rid of the evidence. "It was fun! Can Young justice watch us next time there is a threat?" Dick Asked. As soon as he said that the team was out of the house at a speed that would make Flash proud. "Sure." Bruce said with a smirk knowing that the team would never agree to it again.

* * *

><p>I'm not good with pranks so I'll just let you guys imagine what happened to the team: P Hope you liked it! :D Please review I love hearing from you guys! Oh I almost forgot Here are your cookies Guest! (::) (::) (::)! Thanks for the review :D<p> 


	10. The Next Day

Hi im back I im back! I would like to shout out to the Guest who reviewed again.

"Thanks for the reviews they really make my day. An I agree NCIS and Leverage are two of my favorite crime shows. Glad you liked my pranks, as for what happened to Wally just imagine a sleeping wally and a robin hyped up on sugar ;P!"

Hope you like it gys :D (I don't own anything){This is what happens the day after the team meets the Waynes when Robin comes to the cave.}

* * *

><p>Robin B01<p>

As soon as Robin walked into the room he was ambushed by the team. "Hey guys." He said happily "Hey Rob how was patrol?" Wally asked. "Good we found Joker, so how are the Waynes I met them a few time they seem pretty asterous." Robin said trying to hide a smile when he saw there annoyed faces. "Man they were annoying! Wally helped them prank us!" Artemis said looking at her bow that was still pink but you could see green in some spots where she had started to scrape it off. "I must agree with Artemis they were highly annoying you would think having a ceo for a father would mean that they would at least know how to behave." Klauder said slightly annoyed. "They were sweet!" Meagan said.

"The only reason they didn't prank you was because the blonde is your new friend!" Artemis yelled as she walked out of the room to innish de-pinkifying her bow. "Well sounds like you had an asterous time." Robin cackled as he left.

{At Batcave}

"Hey Steph Miss called you a blonde!" Richard yelled thinking of what pranks to use next time the team stayed over. And there would be a next time.

* * *

><p>Whatcha think? Hope you like it. Ill give the first person to review 3 cookies. (::) (::) (::) :D<p> 


	11. Artemis Finds Out

Hey! Don't hate me im sorry I haven't updated in so long I have been pretty busy lately but I hope you like it!

Artemis was starting to get annoyed. Barbara had left to see what her dad wanted 30 minuets ago and still hadn't returned. Artemis wondered around Wayne manor for twenty of those minuets looking for her. When she was walking down the last hall she heard a sound coming from the grandfather clock she hid behind the bookshelf. As the nise got louder the clock opened and Alfred the Butler walked out. When he left she ran to the clock it took a little while but when she figured it out the clock opened and being Artemis, she decided to go through it. She walked in and the elevator went down. She grabed onto the railing as soon as it started cause it was going much aster than it should have been going. When it opened she very quickly exited, what she saw made her mouth drop. "Artemis! What are you doing down here!" Barbara exclaimed as she ran over to her she was just about to head up. "Barbara is this the batcave?" Artemis asked putting two and two together. "W…what nooo it's my dad's office!" Barbara exclaimed. "Yeah right! Your dad is The Batman! How could you not tell me OMG that means that you're Batgirl and your brothers and sisters are all the other sidekicks." "Hey! We are NOT sidekicks we are Batman's partners!" Jason said. "Well now you know our deep dark secret you had better not tell anyone. Or my dad will be very mad.'' "That is right so don't tell anyone Miss Crock. But would you like to come on patrol with us?" Batman asked as he stepped out of the shadows. Artemis then passed out from shock.

I hope you liked it! Sorry about the ending I couldn't figure out how to end it. Peace out everybody! 3


	12. Cant cook

Hey guys I would have posted this yesterday but we were at my granny' house, and there is no Wi-Fi there so yeah… Hope you like it. PS it is like two in the morning so ignore any mistake! :p

* * *

><p>"Steph are you sure this is a good idea?" Dick asked as he and his siblings snuck down to the kitchen. "What could possibly go wrong? It's just breakfast." "Steph anytime someone says that something goes wrong." Tim said looking at his sister who was way too cheery at five o'clock in the morning. "Okay Dami, and Jay you guys deal with the fruit salad. And no matter what do NOT touch the pancakes cause last time you cooked it caught on fire." Stephanie said as she got the ingredients out while Tim just stood back with the fire extinguisher ready…just in case. "Hey! Who knew that if you didn't grease the pan that the tortilla would become a flaming ball of ash!" Jason countered. "Ok Babs Dick you guys want to make the batter?" "Sure" "Okay" At that moment Alfred walked in "If you make a mess you clean it up." He stated simply and walked away.<p>

(Ten minutes later)

"Aw man! I burned another one!" Steph said as she put another black pancake on the plate. "Um Steph maybe you should clean the pan out before you continue." Tim suggested looking at the pan that is coated in Pancake ashes. "Nah, it will be fine." (3 seconds later) (BEEEEEEP) "Steph I told you to clean the pan!" Tim yelled as he sprayed the stove with the fire extinguisher. "What's going on!?" Bruce yelled as he ran into the room. What he saw made him laugh. Six of his children are standing in front of the stove covered in foam from the fire extinguisher holding a tray with of food covered in foam. "Happy birthday!" Dick, Barbara, Stephanie, Tim, Jason, and Damien. "What am I gonna do with you." Bruce said.

"Hey im home… Wha… You didn't clean the pan." She stated. Everybody laughed.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. Oh and the tortilla story is from personal experience (It didn't catch on fire... THANK GOSH!) I can't cook… . First reviewer gets a cookie. (Don't worry I didn't make them.) :P.<p>

-Geekygirl129


	13. Mother's Day

Two in a day! This chapter is going to be really short but I hope you like it. (O and everybody is little in this chapter ages are listed below)

Dick: 9

Barbara: 11

Stephanie: 12 ½

Tim: 13

Jason & Damien: 14

Cassidy: 17

* * *

><p>The Wayne's were at Gothem Cemetery standing in front of Mary Greyson-Wayne's grave. "Happy mother's day mommy we miss you." Barbara said as she and her sisters put some lilies by Mary's gravestone. "Love you mom hope you like the flowers we picked them from the garden." Stephanie said<p>

"Happy Mothers day" "We love you" Damien and Jason said. "Love you mom" Cassidy said.

"Love you mommy!" Dick said happily as his dad picked him up. "Can you believe how big they are getting? It seems like yesterday when they only came up to my knees. We love and missy you happy mothers day Mary." Bruce said as he placed a dozen yellow roses on Mary's grave. "Alright kids it's getting late everybody get to the car. "Love you mommy" Dick said as he grabbed onto Bruce's hand. And from above Mary watched her family get in the car. 'I love you to'

* * *

><p>Ok so what did you think? I hope it wasn't sad towards the end it was just supposed to be sweet. Make sure to wish your mothers happy Mothers day.<p> 


	14. Chapter 1Watching the Waynes Once Again

Hey I have been getting my Great-Grandmother's house ready to sell so I haven't had Wi-Fi for a while and last night I put up a songfic and someone tried to report it! I don't know why. They said that it needs to be at least 1000 words?! And that song-fics aren't allowed! I have read hundreds of song-fics and nowhere in the rules does it say they aren't allowed! So I was a bit upset if anybody knows why please tell me im really curious any way I don't own Batman or Young Justice Or NCIS I hope you like this chapter ^-^

* * *

><p>(At the cave)<p>

"No way! Last time we watched them we were pranked!" "Yeah I don't want to do it again!" the team complained after Batman told them they needed to watch the Wayne's again. "It's only the two youngest I don't think they were as bad as the others." Artemis said trying to defend her friends. "Nuh They were the worst!" Wally said. "TEAM! You are watch them no exceptions!" Batman said rather loudly "Hey how come Rob doesn't have to go?" Wally wined "Robin will be on Scarecrow look out with me all night." "Oh man he is sooo lucky." "Oh and Speedy will be helping you this time." "ITS RED ARROW!"

(At the manor)

"Man this stinks why can't we go too?" Barbara complained after finding out that she and Richard can't help look for Scarecrow. "Yeah we've fought him before!" Dick added. "I said no. Now get upstairs and wait for the team to get here and don't go near the kitchen! Under any circumstances! You can order pizza. Listen to the team if what happened last time happens again you will be grounded for a month."

Batman said as he got in the batmobile.

(DING DONG)

"I got it!" Dick yelled to his sister who is watching NCIS "Hi again." Dick said happily. They all went into the living room "Hi Barbara." Artemis said as she sat next to Barbara "Hey Artemis it's been ages!" "I know we should talk your dad into letting me visit" "Im going to cook dinner!" Meagan said happily. "Sorry Miss Martian but my dad said the kitchen is off limits." Dick said "aw why?" "Well we kind of burned it down last week," Barbara said. "How?!" "Steph tried to make pancakes." "Oh"

(Six boring hours later)

"Bye! It was good to see you again!" Dick yelled after the team as they left.

"Are you happy I didn't prank them?" Dick said. "Yes now all of you get to bed its late" "Okay."

"They won't be happy when they wake up with orange hair!" Dick said to himself once he was upstairs.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like it! Sorry its so short if anyone has any ideas leave a review.<p>

Anyone who reviews will get a cookie! Yay COOKIES! ^_^


	15. Deaged Pt1

Im so sorry everybody (I did not fall off the earth)! Here are some cookies for all of you for being so patient (::) (::) (::) (::) I don't own anything… on with the chapter oh and there is one small curse word in this chapter its Idiot so yeah that's it.

* * *

><p>(At Mt. Justice)<p>

"How did this happen?" Batman growled at the team while he stared at a 3 year old robin.

"Um well you see… Artemis?" "Thanks kid-idiot! We were at an abandoned warehouse Robin was on the control room trying to get information when this gas filled the room before one of us could get him out… and when we got in the bioship this happened." Said Artemis looking Batman strait in the eyes…cow…whatever you wanna call it. Batman gave each team member the Daddybats glare, picked up baby robin, and left the cave. "What the heck was that glare it was worse than the bat-glare!" Artemis said. "That was the Daddbats-glare it's 1000 times worse." Kid Flash said looking absolutely terrified. "If looks could kill we would be dead." Klauder stated simply.

(At The Batcave)

"Hey dad where were you?" Stephanie asked when she heard the batmobile pull in. "The team called me due to an emergency." "What was the emergency?! Is Dickie ok!?" Stephanie asked and she was next to Bruce faster than Flash {"Aw come on she can't be faster than me!" quiet Flash I am writing a story here!} "Yes but he has been deaged." Bruce said as he opened the door of the batmobile to reveal a three year old in a robin costume. "AWWW! Hi dickie." Stephanie squealed. "What was it I heard about Dick and deaging and cute?" Barbara asked appearing out of thin air next to Stephanie. "Look how tiny he is! I forgot how small he used to be?" Bruce chuckled as he watched two of is three daughters cuddle Richard. Dick who was not liking all the attention he was getting from his sisters looked at Bruce with the biggest eyes you have ever seen "Daddy!" "Hey dickie." Bruce said as he lifted Richard from his sister's arms. "Aww!" Steph and Barbara cried when there adorable brother was taken from their arms.

"Sorry but he was about to cry" Bruce said as he changed Dick into a small Robin costume (This happens a lot) "where are you taking him?!" Barbara asked disappointedly when her dad put Robin in the car. "To the cave." "NO THEY WILL KILL HIM TEHY ARE NOT RSPONSIBLE!" Stephanie yelled. "Then we kil them!" Barbara said Bruce just rolled hi eyes.

* * *

><p>I will put up pat two tomorrow night I pinkie promise! But my half sister is over so days we will be swimming! Im so sorry for not updating and for anyone who has put up with my slo updating since chapter one thank you you guys are awesome. If anyone wants to see a specific character tell me. Bye<p>

"No we will talk about this she can not be faster than me!"

"Get over it Flash or I will sick Ace on you!"


	16. Deaged Pt2

Hi here is chapter two. hope you like it!

* * *

><p>(At mt. Justice)<p>

"Team you have to watch Robin while I make the antidote" Batman said as he handed baby Robin to KidFlash.

"Why are we on babysitting duty when he has 6 younger siblings." Wined KidFlash. {Daddybats glare} "Because." Batman said darkly. "Do not worry Batman we will take good care of him." Klauder replied

"Good. I will have a com-link if anything goes wrong." Batman turned and left through the Zeta beams.

"Hey Rob what do you wanna do?" KidFlash asked the little bird in his arms. "Wally I don't think he remembers us." Superboy said while looking at Robin who is looking at the team with big eyes that are filled with tears. "Oh right… Hey please don't cry Robin please Bats would kill us!" KidFlash begged trying to calm down the crying boy. "I wan Daddy!" Robin cried. "We are friends of your father Im Klauder that is Conner, Meagan, Artemis, and Wally." Klauder told the crying child. "What are the thingies on you neck?" Robin asked after he calmed down. "They are gills im from Atlantis." "How can you bweath on land?" "I also have lungs." "Oh" "So Robin what game do you want to play?" Meagan asked the little bird. "Hide an Seek!" "Ok"

(4 hours later)

"We are so dead!" Wally yelled. "Im sure Batman will be reasonable." Klauder said still trying to look for Robin. "No he won't we lost his YOUNGEST KID… HIS BABY! We are DEAD!" "Over reacting much?" Artemis asked while on the inside she was just as worried. "Robin please come out! We give up!" Wally cried. "I made cookies." Meagan said coming out of the kitchen with two trays of cookies. {That surprisingly not burned!} "COOKIES!" next thing the team saw was Robin jump down from the ceiling, grab a cookie and sit on the counter eating it. "Where have you been?" Wally said "I was in the wafters!" Robin replied happily. Just then batman walked in holding a syringe with a neon green liquid in it. "I have the antidote." "Quick grab him before he sees the n.e.e.d.l.e." KidFlash said as he pounced on Robin. Batman walked over and gave Robin the antidote.

(Ten minutes later)

"So that's what that gas did?" "Yes Robin" "Oh"

* * *

><p>How was it I hope you liked it. And to the guest reviewer who asked for me to do a chapter with Wrath and Scorn- Yes I can thanks for the request here is a cookie (::).<p> 


	17. Batman and Robin's Story

This chapter is for the Guest reviewer who asked to see wrath and Scorn in the next chapter so here you go! This chapter contains the first fight scene I have ever written! Im super excited! Oh and all the characters are the ages that are stated in the first chapter. Scorn is Richards's age and Wrath is Bruce's age. Hope you like it

* * *

><p>"I am on site of the break out at Arkham Asylum. Just minutes ago two villains by the name of Wrath and Scorn escaped leaving employees baffled at their escape." The reporter on the news said. "Wait Wrath and Scorn as in William and Andy Mallory?" Barbara asked looking at her dad. "Yes." "Oh great there gonna tell everybody our secret IDs today has been totally asterouse!" Dick yelled sarcastically all of a sudden the bat siren went off. Everybody rushed down to the cave to see who was doing what. Wrath and Scorn are at the Bay. Robin come on everybody else stay put we don't need them knowing who you are a well." Batman said as he got in to the batmobile with robin.<p>

"Great there is finally a big bad guy to fight and we are stuck here! Dick gets all the fun." Jason said while getting on his motorcycle. "Where are you going Hood?" Damien asked his twin. "Im not gonna sit here while Birdie has all the fun! Im gonna go on patrol. Anyone else coming?" Red Hood asked. "Count me in" Spoiler said "If I don't go you two are going to get yourselves killed." Nightwing said getting on his motorcycle. "Im not getting grounded I have a gymnastics tournament this weekend and I am not missing it! Kick some butt for me kay." "Will do Babs." Hood said taking off with Spoiler and Nightwing behind him. "They are so gonna regret that." Barbara said walking upstairs.

(With Batman and Robin)

"Stay close Robin they could be anywhere." Batman said as he and robin walked around the cates that were waiting to be unloaded. "Well, well, well look how much you've grown Richard!" Scorn said jumping down from one of the crates with Wrath following. "Yeah yeah lets skip the how you've beens." Robin said looking at Scorn with an annoyed look on his face. "Bruce how nice of you to join us!" Wrath said "What do you want William." Batman asked getting in a fighting stance. "Now is that anyway to say hi to an old friend!" Wrath said as he lunged at batman who easily side stepped. "You've lost you touch Will." Bruce said as he grabbed the fist that was heading for him and punched Wrath in the face knocking him down. "That what Arkham does to you Bruce. But sitting in that cell made me realize something." Wrath said throwing punches that Batman easily caught "really and what would that be?" Batman asked landing a punch to Wrath's stomach. "That the only way to really make the humiliation go away is to kill what caused it." Wrath said kicking Batman in the chest and knocking him to the ground.

(Back with Robin)

"You really haven't changed Andy! Still just as slow as you used to be!" Robin taunted. "Oh really Dickiebird well your just as annoying!" Scorn said. All of a sudden Scorn hears a sickening CRACK.

"OW Dang Dick that hurt!" Scorn said holding his nose Robin took advantage of the situation and handcuffed Scorn to a heavy duty pole that was conveniently located right next to Scorn. "Sorry Andy but you're going back to jail!" Robin said. "How are you doing Batman?" Robin asked watching his dad and Wrath fight. "Robin disable Wrath's motorbike so he can't escape." Batman yelled while he caught a punch that Wrath threw at him. "Will do" Robin ran towards the bikes and started cutting the wires.

Batman kicked Wrath in the stomach but his kick was blocked by Wrath. Wrath threw another punch that was again caught by Batman. This pattern continued for another 5 minutes before Batman saw an opening and went for it. He round house kicked Wrath knocking him out, Batman then handcuffed him just in time for the police to arrive and take them away. "That was Asterous!"

(AT the batcave)

"Jay dad is going to kill you!" "Yeah yeah I know now do you mind helping me get this bullet out my arm!" "Right sorry!" Damien said as he started getting everything he would need to remove the bullet and stich the wound. "Um guys dads here!" Stephanie squeaked as she ran for the elevator. "This is just great!" "Jason! What happened to your arm?" Bruce exclaimed. "Great!" "Jason as soon as I get this bullet out of your arm you had better have a very VERY good explanation!" Bruce said with the scariest Batglare Jason, Damien, and Richard have ever seen.

(In the manor at the same time as above)

"What did you do? Throw a party!" Stephanie exclaimed when she reached the living room or what used to be the living room but is buried under mounds of trash. "Um well I invited Arty over and then I called a few other friends and then this happened!" Barbara cried she was normally the well behaved one. "You're lucky Jason has a bullet in his arm that dad is going to want to get out before he comes up if we hurry we can get rid of the evidence!" Steph said as she got out two huge garbage bags. "You are in so much trouble!" Barbara and Stephanie turned around to see Bruce and Dick standing in the doorway. "Busted!" Barbara said. During this whole ordeal Stephanie is trying to decide which of her siblings she would get in trouble with… Barbara and her party or… Jason&Damien's non approved Patrol. By the look on her dad's face the party was a better idea. "Explain!"

* * *

><p>What did you think? This is my longest chapter yet with 1,115 words! Yay cookies for everybody (::) (::) (::) . This will have three more chapters one that will show what happened with Jason, Damien, and Stephanie during the fight between Batman and Wrath. The next will be about Barbara's party they will both end the same way as this chapter. Then last will be the chapter that has there punishment. Wow! I have three full chapters planed out! Im on a roll! Please feal free to leave a review if you want certain characters to show up in any of the three chapters that I mentioned above!<p> 


	18. Barbara's Story

Two chapters in a day! I was going to write this tomorrow and put it on but a review sent by a guest reviewer called BlueMuffin made me have to update again. I just want to say I am so glad you like my story and that I did justice to my last chapter Reviews like yours make me so happy :D I was in tears when I read your review Thankyou. So here you are this is what happened to Barbara Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"I am on site of the break out at Arkham Asylum. Just minutes ago two villains by the name of Wrath and Scorn escaped leaving employees baffled at their escape." The reporter on the news said. "Wait Wrath and Scorn as in William and Andy Mallory?" Barbara asked looking at her dad. "Yes." "Oh great there gonna tell everybody our secret IDs today has been totally asterouse!" Dick yelled sarcastically all of a sudden the bat siren went off. Everybody rushed down to the cave to see who was doing what. Wrath and Scorn are at the Bay. Robin come on everybody else stay put we don't need them knowing who you are a well." Batman said as he got in to the batmobile with robin.<p>

"Great there is finally a big bad guy to fight and we are stuck here! Dick gets all the fun." Jason said while getting on his motorcycle. "Where are you going Hood?" Damien asked his twin. "Im not gonna sit here while Birdie has all the fun! Im gonna go on patrol. Anyone else coming?" Red Hood asked. "Count me in" Spoiler said "If I don't go you two are going to get yourselves killed." Nightwing said getting on his motorcycle. "Im not getting grounded I have a gymnastics tournament this weekend and I am not missing it! Kick some butt for me kay." "Will do Babs." Hood said taking off with Spoiler and Nightwing behind him. "They are so gonna regret that." Barbara said walking upstairs.

When she got upstairs she realized just what she as missing out on 'aw man! I forgot Alfred is in England, who am I supposed to hang with now.' She walked up to her room and noticed that she got a text from Artemis. 'Perfect I could invite Miss over!' she picked up her phone and called Artemis "Hey Miss… I was wondering if you wanted to come and hang out the manor is empty besides me… That's a great idea! I'll call them now." She hung up and started dialing some of her other friends.

(Ten minutes later)

"Hey Miss did you get sodas and chips" "You know it Babs so how many people did you invite?" Artemis asked as she and Barbara set up for the party. "About " "You do know they are probably going to bring their friends right?" "Uh-oh"

(20 minutes later)

'I am deep deep water' Barbara thinks as she looks around to see about 60 people in her living room throwing stuff breaking stuff and getting everything dirty. "Put that down it's not a toy!" She yelled at some guy she has never seen before. "Miss this is getting out of control what do we do!?" She yelled to Artemis over the loud music. "I don't know try telling them to leave." Barbara pulls a chair into the middle of the room how she get it thee she will never know. "Listen everybody! The party is over you all have to leave!" Barbara yelled everybody just ignored her and continued doing whatever they were doing before. 'That's it' Artemis thinks she gets on the chair Barbara was just in and yells "QUIC THE COPS ARE HERE!" The room is empty in 3 seconds. "Smart I can't believe I didn't think about that!" Barbara said hugging her friend. Artemis' phone rings "Hello…Yeah… ok sure…love you too. Bye" That as my mom I have to go. Will you be ok cleaning all this before your dad gets home?" Artemis asked "Yeah I should have plenty of time. After Artemis leaves Barbara turns on the TV. "And Wrath and Scorn have been returned to their cells which are now under lock and key. Looks like another job well done by the Batman Im April O'Neill for channel 6 news." The reporter on the TV finished. Just as Barbara turns the TV off she hears someone come in.

"What did you do? Throw a party!" Stephanie exclaimed when she reached the living room or what used to be the living room but is buried under mounds of trash. "Um well I invited Arty over and then I called a few other friends and then this happened!" Barbara cried she was normally the well behaved one. "You're lucky Jason has a bullet in his arm that dad is going to want to get out before he comes up if we hurry we can get rid of the evidence!" Steph said as she got out two huge garbage bags. "You are in so much trouble!" Barbara and Stephanie turned around to see Bruce and Dick standing in the doorway. "Busted!" Barbara said. During this whole ordeal Stephanie is trying to decide which of her siblings she would get in trouble with… Barbara and her party or… Jason& Damien's non approved Patrol. By the look on her dad's face the party was a better idea. "Explain!"

* * *

><p>I hope you like it! I love all of you readers.<p> 


	19. Jason, Damien,& Stephanie's story

Three chapters! I am bored so I thought why not! Yay for boredom! This is what happened to Jason Damien and Stephanie while on patrol.

* * *

><p>"I am on site of the break out at Arkham Asylum. Just minutes ago two villains by the name of Wrath and Scorn escaped leaving employees baffled at their escape." The reporter on the news said. "Wait Wrath and Scorn as in William and Andy Mallory?" Barbara asked looking at her dad. "Yes." "Oh great there gonna tell everybody our secret IDs today has been totally asterouse!" Dick yelled sarcastically all of a sudden the bat siren went off. Everybody rushed down to the cave to see who was doing what. Wrath and Scorn are at the Bay. Robin come on everybody else stay put we don't need them knowing who you are a well." Batman said as he got in to the batmobile with robin.<p>

"Great there is finally a big bad guy to fight and we are stuck here! Dick gets all the fun." Jason said while getting on his motorcycle. "Where are you going Hood?" Damien asked his twin. "Im not gonna sit here while Birdie has all the fun! Im gonna go on patrol. Anyone else coming?" Red Hood asked. "Count me in" Spoiler said "If I don't go you two are going to get yourselves killed." Nightwing said getting on his motorcycle. "Im not getting grounded I have a gymnastics tournament this weekend and I am not missing it! Kick some butt for me kay." "Will do Babs." Hood said taking off with Spoiler and Nightwing behind him.

"Hood do you even know where we are going?" Nightwing asked his brother as the sped down the road. "Nope…But Spoiler does." Jason said while he went around a car. "Do you really?" Damien asked his sister. "Yes I do unlike you two I actually paid attention when the batalarm went off and saw that there was more than just Wrath and Scorn out today. Wasn't it you who said and I quote 'If I don't go you two are going to get yourselves killed'." Stephanie mocked in a deep voice. "Turn right Hood we should be there in a minuet." Stephanie called to her brother who is still going about 50 miles over the speed limit.

"Spoiler are you sure the GPS led us to this exact place in town?" Damien asked looking round and then at his sister who had a worried look on her face as she looked at her holocomputer. "Yes unfortunately it is." Stephanie said. "Well guess were taking down clown head." Jason said already walking towards the door. "Wait Hood we need a plan we can't just barge in there! Its joker for goodnessakes!" Damien said as he grabbed Jason's jacket and pulled him back into the shadows.

"Ok here is the plan Spoiler you are going to throw an exploding batarang from the skylight make sure it lands a foot from joker If we can tire him out it will be better. And after she does that Hood I want you to go in I will go in with you and we will take him down. Oh and before I forget everybody make sure you have your rebreather just in case of Joker gas." Damien explained while looking his siblings in the eyes. "Got it!" Stephanie said as she headed to the roof. "Be ready for the explosion."

{EXPLOSION SOUNDS!}

"Go" Jason and Damien ran in but they didn't expect to see joker with a gun pointed at Spoiler's head. "Now kiddies we are gonna have a little fun or she loses her head!" Joker laughed hysterically as he tightened his grip on Spoiler. "Ok Joker just let her go." Damien said trying to distract Joker while Jason came up behind him tapped on his shoulder causing Joker to turn around and get a face full of fist. "YOW!" Joker cried grabbing his nose and letting go of Spoiler. "Thanks." "No prob." "Guys we still have to get him behind bars" Damien yelled at his siblings.

"Right Sorry I was just held at gunpoint!" Steph yelled by now the Joker had recovered and had his gun back in his hand. "Now are you gonna behave or do I need to teach you a lesson." Joker asked holding the gun out in front of him. "Come on Joker wheres the fun in killing us is. I thought you liked a challenge oh I get it your scared of us." Jason taunted "Hood what are you doing don't be stupid!" Stephanie yelled. "What it's just a harmless jest right Joker." Jason asked. "Red Hood stop you're going to get yourself shot its Joker not a random gang leader Stop." Damien said starting to get worried as he looked at Joker. "You should listen to them Red." Joker said all of a sudden the gun goes off. And the bullet hits its target well not where it was aimed.

" Jason! Are you ok?!" Stephanie yelled and ran over to her brother who was holding his bleeding shoulder. "Eh could have been worse no names in the field remember." He stated simply. "Spoiler help hood stop the bleeding and help get him home." Damien said while he hand cuffed an unconscious Joker to another conveniently located pole. "Wha…How?!" Stephanie asked looking at the unconscious Joker and her big brother. "No one messes with my twin and gets away with it… not even Joker." Damien stated simply.

{At the Cave}

By the time they reached the cave Jason and Stephanie had had it with Damien's scolding.

"Seriously what were you thinking Jay, dad is going to kill you!" "Yeah yeah I know now do you mind helping me get this bullet out my arm instead of standing there lecturing me!" "Right sorry!" Damien said as he started getting everything he would need to remove the bullet and stich the wound. "Um guys dads here!" Stephanie squeaked as she ran for the elevator. "This is just great!" "Jason! What happened to your arm?" Bruce exclaimed. "Great!" "Jason as soon as I get this bullet out of your arm you had better have a very VERY good explanation!" Bruce said with the scariest Batglare Jason, Damien, and Richard have ever seen.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it the next chapter will be the last part of the last three chapters.<p> 


	20. Punishment

Hey, hey, hey. I finally figured this chapter out! Sorry it took so long.

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened" Damien finished. "You three are grounded for a month! That means no patrol, no TV, and you aren't allowed to go anywhere but school and home till the end of your grounding!" Bruce said looking at Damien, Jason, and Stephanie. "Aw man this is going to stink!" Jason complained. "All we did was go on patrol! Besides we put Joker in Arkham!" "Jason shut up before you make it worse" Stephanie said looking at Jason like he was crazy. "Barbara same goes for you!" "What! But what about my Gymnastics tournament!" "You should have thought about that before you threw the party. Now go to bed you have school in the morning." Bruce said pointing towards the stairs. "Fine!" Barbara huffed and went upstairs followed by Damien, Jason, and Stephanie. "Ace im glad you can't argue with me."<p>

(Upstairs)

"I can't believe it! I was so stupid! My team is going to hate me!" Barbara said once she was upstairs "Well you were the one who threw a party." "Shut up Dick!" Barbara said as she went into her bedroom.

"What's her problem?" Dick asked Damien. "Her first grounding she is mad." Damien said looking at his brother. "She doesn't have to be a grouch about it! Jason is always getting grounded." "Your right but he still whines about it. And I know that you threw a tantrum last time you were grounded, you were stomping around the place for hours." Damien said ruffling Richard's hair. "That was like 4 years ago!" "Try 4 weeks." Stephanie said as she walk by them to get to her room. "Hey!"

(Next Morning)

"Breakfast is ready." Bruce called upstairs. "Great im starving!" Jason said coming down stairs with Damien and Stephanie. Barbara just walked down stairs completely ignoring her father. "The silent treatment won't make me allow you to go to your tournament." Bruce said. Barbara just huffed. "Wait don't eat anything!" Dick said running down stairs. "Why" Damien asked his little brother. "Dad where is Alfred?" "Visiting his family in England." Bruce answered his youngest son looking a little annoyed. Everyone dropped their food. "Nice save Birdie!" Jason said as he stood up along with his siblings. "Where are you going?" Bruce asked them. "We are going to get McDonalds and going to school." Dick said getting his backpack and following his siblings. "My cooking isn't that bad!" Bruce said. "Yes yes it is why you think none of us can cook!" Stephanie said. "That's not true" "Dad it's a well-known fact… No Waynes can cook!" Barbara said as they all left for school. "Well looks like you will be getting a lot of left over bacon Ace." Bruce said looking at the dog. Ace looked at Bruce and ran away as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! If anybody has any ideas leave a review. Thanks for all the reviews!<p> 


	21. Performance

Hi…please don't throw rotten fruit at me! I know it's been WAY to long since I updated this fic and im so sorry! But here I am! Im back! Anyway I have been re watching Young Justice. And last night I watched Performance…My poor baby! He almost fell twice in one episode, at the same circus his parents fell! So im going to write a chapter about it First of, since he is Bruce's biological son in this fic here is a bit of info . First off Mary is Dick's mom, John is his step-dad his Aunt Karla, Uncle Rick, and Cousin John are still his well aunt uncle and cousin :) .Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Robin" Batman said as he entered the cave. Robin turned from where he was talking to KF and it was obvious to the dark night that Dick was upset. "Come Ivy is on the loose." He said as he turned and went through the Zeta. Robin said by to the team and followed.<p>

As soon as they walked through the zeta Dick was surrounded by his sibling. "Where the hack have you been!" "What were you thinking?" "You could have gotten hurt!" "You didn't even call" "Are you ok?" "Stop crowding him!" Damien said everyone back off.

As soon as he wasn't being crowded he ran upstairs. "Dick wait!" Tim called after him. "Let me talk to him then you guys can come ok?" Batman asked taking his cowl off and becoming Bruce. There were mumbles of "K" "Fine" "Sure" As Bruce went up to the manor.

"Master Bruce Im assuming you are looking for Master Richard." Alfred said "Yes I am" Bruce said as he headed up to Dick's bed room. When he walked up to the door he knocked, "Dick open the door" "Im fine!" Dick called from inside the room.

"Im sure I just want to talk" Bruce said gently he heard someone get up and then the click of the lock. He walked in "What happened?" He asked gently sitting down next to Dick on the bed.

"Nothing much…It was parasite, he was taking everybody's skills. He tried to make a black hole, but we stopped him. Oh and Haly knew it was me. He said that he knows the sight of a Greyson on the trapeze." Dick said trying to control his emotions.

"Is that all?" Bruce asked "yes" Bruce raised his eyebrow. "Really cause I think something else happened. "…I I fell." Dick said Bruce looked at his son and saw tears so he pulled him into a hug. As soon as he was in his father's arms he started crying.

"I fell! I fell just like them" he cried. "Shh its okay I've got you" Bruce shushed him gently. "And I saw them, when I was falling all I could think about was them falling. I… I couldn't stop seeing it!" He cried.

"Oh Dickie!" Bruce turned towards the door and saw his children standing there. Jason was the first to move followed by the rest of them they all sat on the bed.

Suddenly Bruce's JLA communicator went off. He growled but answered it "WHAT! Im busy Clark!...No I can't…I…FINE!" Bruce yelled into the communicator. Dick just looked at him with tears in his eyes. "You have to go don't you" He said sadly. "Yes but I will be back as soon as I can… I promise." Bruce said as he hugged dick a little harder and handed him over to Jason who instantly cuddled dick into his chest.

Bruce left the room with a heavy heart he really didn't want to leave Dick but he had to. "Clark is going to be in pain when I get my hands on him!" He growled as he left.

Back in Dick's room Jason was still holding Dick who was crying into his chest. Stephanie stood up. "No! Don't leave me!" Dick yelled "Shh its ok Dickie im right here I was just going to get some water im sure you need t." She said calmly to her baby brother. "You promise you'll come back?'" He asked sadly "Yes I promise I'll be right back." She said as she left the room.

"Shh its ok little bird, we've got you" Jason said "Yeah we will always be here." Tim said. Dick's crying slowly stopped and by the time Stephanie got back he was asleep.

"Aww! He is so sweet when he sleeps" She cooed as she ran her fingers through his hair." "Yeah." Damien agreed. Everyone looked around not sure what to do now.

"Well I promised I wouldn't leave so im staying" Jason said as he laid down with Dick cradled against his chest. Everyone agreed.

By the time Bruce got home everyone was curled up on Dick's bed fast asleep. Bruce smiled and turned out the light all of a sudden Ace ran passed him and jumped on the bed curling up at the bottom of the bed. Bruce just chuckled. "Good night" He whispered.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! :)<p> 


End file.
